¿Qué es el amor?
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: Letonia le pregunta a Estonia qué es el amor, y Estonia, lejos de ayudarlo, termina confundiéndolo... mas de lo esperado. -LitLat desde el punto de vista de Estonia-


**Hetalia no me pertenece**. Más bien, mis sesos pertenecen a Hetalia.

* * *

**¿Qué es el amor?**

* * *

-¿Qué es el a-amor, Eduard? –Estonia suspira de hartazgo por enésima vez en el día y mira al quinceañero con un tic en una ceja. Lo último que esperaba en este frío mes de octubre era esa clase de pregunta.

-¿No crees que eres suficientemente mayor para preguntarlo?

-Sí, pero… n-nunca he amado a n-nadie… m-mas allá de la amistad o lo f-fraternal…

-Pues… ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí, de todos modos? –El mayor hace una mueca. El amor no es algo que le preocupe especialmente, es algo volátil, nada fácil de detectar, y demasiado poderoso para su gusto. Como los virus.

-Porque… b-bueno… tu sabes muchas cosas. –El menor le ofrece una sonrisa de disculpa. Es todo lo contrario a Estonia, el amor le parece algo tierno, fascinante, capaz de darle coraje al valiente, y sumir en la desgracia al poderoso. –Y t-tienes muchos libros…

-Sí, pero para serte sincero, desconozco del tema. –Una idea brilló en su cabeza. –Oye, ¿Y por qué no le preguntas a Lituania?

-Porque n-no está…

-Pues espéralo…

-Es que s-salió con _Polonia_. –Razón suficiente, Lituania no iba a ser encontrado hasta mucho más tarde, gracias por llamar.

-… Oh. ¿Y Sealand?

-E-está en casa de Inglaterra… y e-es la hora del té.

-Oh. Bueno… -Estonia se separa de la computadora por un momento. No quiere que Letonia muera envenenado por Inglaterra ni travestido por Polonia. Al parecer eso le dejaba sólo a él... Su post en el foro de tecnología tendrá que esperar un poco.

Estonia gruñe por lo bajo. A él no se le dan bien estas cosas, no es sensible como Letonia ni fraternal como Lituania. Por supuesto que les tiene cariño a sus vecinos, pero no lo demuestra tan abiertamente… porque… nunca se le ocurre nada. ¡¿Por qué Raivis tenía que meterlo en estos problemas?!

–Verás… -Empieza, mordiéndose el labio con duda. -El amor se siente cuando… cuando quieres estar con esa persona todo el tiempo, cuando te da rabia si alguien más lo aparta de tu lado… mmm… Cuando quieres hacer muchas cosas para ayudarle, y cuando sientes una frustración enorme cuando no lo logras o cuando alguien más lo logra… sí. Básicamente eso sería… -Estonia se frota la barbilla, pero no se le ocurre mucho más que agregar. Podría decirse que ha salido bien librado de la situación, por ahora.

-Oh… -Letonia miró al piso, sonrojado. –Creo que me gusta alguien…

-¿En serio? –Dijo Estonia con desinterés. Los adolescentes vivían eternamente enamorados, no era gran problema. Lo único que quería era un poco de paz, por favor…

Hubo un silencio.

-Y… ¿Qué se supone que se hace cuando te gusta una persona…? –Dijo Letonia, rompiendo la paz de Estonia en mil pedacitos.

-Oh, dios, Raivis, yo no sé… yo… realmente… -Estonia resopló.

-¡Por favor, Eduaaard! –Letonia se agachó ligeramente para estar a su altura, tomándole del brazo y lanzándole _esa_ mirada. Esa mirada de ojos grandes y brillantes, suplicantes, como un cachorro, un gatito, o un hámster. ¡Agh! ¡Esos ojos y esas mejillas y esas pestañas y…!

-¡Está bien, está bien, pero no pongas esa cara! –Se rindió, y Letonia sonrió y se incorporó. ¡Maldito convenenciero! De inocente no tenía nada… Estonia se acomodó la corbata y tosió, luego pensó. –Supongo que les das flores… y te les declaras. En teoría. A veces se puede pedir una cita… pero eso no significa que tengan que aceptar. –Patético, simplemente patético, una vergüenza de explicación. Pero de todos modos, Letonia sonrió y sus ojos brillaron como estrellas. Estonia hubiera jurado que se veía casi tan feliz como si hubiera descubierto un nuevo componente químico o cómo crear computadoras portátiles de dos terabytes.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Mañana mismo me declaro! –Letonia le dio un beso en la mejilla a Estonia antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, y se alejó corriendo.

-¡E-espera, Raivis, yo no…! –Pero Letonia se perdió de vista y Estonia suspiró. Bueno… fuera quien fuera, esperaba que fuera un buen partido. Ojalá sus palabras no trajeran muchas complicaciones… Se asomó por la ventana y vio al menor recogiendo montones de flores. Tragó saliva. "_Toris me va a matar_" Pensó en voz baja. A menos que Toris no se enterara…

Pero al día siguiente, cuando Estonia salió a comprar pan, divisó a los otros dos bálticos, frente a frente en la acera, con montones de hojas doradas, naranjas y rojizas cayendo alrededor. Una escena bastante romántica… demasiado para su gusto. Estonia sintió que la quijada le llegaba al suelo cuando vio a Letonia tenderle el ramo que ayer recogía a Lituania, completamente sonrojado y gritando a todo pulmón:

-¡N-no estoy seguro por qué, pero…! ¡C-creo que m-me gustas mucho! ¡P-por favor, sal conmigo alguna vez! –Y le tendió las flores bruscamente antes de echar a correr a todo lo que daban sus jóvenes piernas. La cara de Lituania era un poema, en un shock enorme y aún procesando la situación, con el ramo de margaritas en las manos. Si no fuera por la situación, Estonia incluso le habría sacado una foto.

¿Y Estonia? Bien, gracias, golpeándose la cabeza contra el árbol más cercano, mientras una tierna viejecita le miraba con preocupación desde un banco. Definitivamente, él no servía para dar consejos, y mucho menos de amor. Había logrado que Letonia confundiera el amor fraternal con el de pareja, ¡Brillante! Todo en una conversación que no había durado ni diez minutos.

"_Toris me va a matar, luego me revivirá y me matará de nuevo_" Es lo único que logra pensar, mientras emprende la sutil retirada hacia su propia casa con la intención de escribir su testamento. Pero el truco le falla.

-E-Eduard… -Escucha a sus espaldas. Voltea, y es Lituania, pálido, apretando el ramo de flores, y evidentemente aún en shock. -¿Has visto… Raivis, uh…?

Suspira. Hoy va a ser un día muy largo.


End file.
